On The Air By Accident!
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: Mr. Herobrine is finally given a break on mondays! He decides to watch television in his own classroom by using his old TV! But what on earth is he subjected to? (DISCLAIMER: this is not made to offend anyone on any level!)


After another successful day at Minecraft Monster School, Mr. Herobrine was finally allowed a break on mondays. He's usually only allowed breaks on weekends, but he was suprised by the given opportunity.

But at the same time he was also confused, wondering why he was finally given a break that was only allowed on saturdays and sundays. But he just figured maybe his superior was visiting his fiance over at her place. He was having a conversation about atleast a chance of a break on normal days with him, but all his superior said was "Say no more, gotta visit my wife!" Before he ran out of the office.

 _"Well, better to spend this night having a good life."_ Mr. Herobrine thought to himself. He totally deserved some good time off as his hands were pretty dirty from cleaning under the desks, using the eraser to erase profanity on the chalkboard, and even having to touch germs.

This time though, instead of going back to his own home, why not take a break in his own classroom, that way he could possibly save the time of being late for class? His idea seemed perfect to him, knowing he would no longer have the worry of sleeping late past his usual time for his arrival.

He then walked down to a grocery store, bought some food and drinks that he would have on his break, including buckets of milk, bread, potions of speed, etc. he ended up paying about 5 emeralds and 3 diamonds which wasn't that much of a bother knowing that the groceries only cost very few dollars.

He walked back to the school and into his own classroom. He set the groceries down on his desk and walked to the janitor's closet to try and find a tv for him to watch stuff on. He ended up searching for about 3 minutes before he finally found it in a secluded spot in the closet.

He got it out of the closet, and plugged it in behind his desk. "There we go! Now all that's left to do is to see what's on tonight!"

Mr. Herobrine sat down, picked up his remote, and turned the channels to look for something interesting to watch. Before he knew it, he was on the verge of channel surfing. _"What is there to watch on this thing?!"_ He thought to himself as frantic feelings flowed through his mind.

After almost an hour of channel surfing, he found a news channel called _"Endermen NewsCast"_ which was a news channel inside the realms of Minecraft.

 _Endermen NewsCast Report:_

 _This just in, trolls in this realm are taking their sinister schemes to the next level, and they are nothing more then rather imperssive. What will they pull of? What is their usual call? We'll get back to you after the break!_

Usually, the news channel would just cut to commercial, right? Well this is however, not exactly the case. The news channel just redirected to a screen with captions that say "Please Stand By". When Mr. Herobrine noticed it, he was totally weirded out by that, and even with the thought of, "Welp, that was short".

As he was about to turn off his old tv and call it a night, he started hearing, "God, somebody's gotta manage the scripts for this because all i see is just a bunch of pictures of cats and dogs falling from the sky and even a banana!"

"What the heck?!" He said in confusion.

Speechless, he had to comprehend what was going on. That wasn't the only thing he heard on the screen however. "OMG like, totes?" There were other feminine voices in on the scene, or rather an audible scene.

Mr. Herobrine was even more surprised by this supposed audible intervention on his old crooked light box. So many questions ran through his sub-conscious like, "Why is this happening?" And "Why am i hearing this behind a dumb colourful screen that innocently says Please Stand By?!"

Before he had time to react, more and more voices were playing at the same time. "If you even think of showing that embarrassing picture of me from a slumber party, i will make sure that your boyfriend will never see you again!" "Haha! My BF would totally be okay with us being friends, so your out of luck."

Grunts and growls of frustration and anger played in the background, as well as kicking, punching, and screaming. "Get off of me!" "Hey, that's my makeup your scratching, you jerk!" "Uhhhhhhh..." Mr. Herobrine barely had any minute to start asking questions, or even process what was going on. So many things were happening behind the scenes, things that he would barely be able to explain or even theorize. Things that could have happened in another secluded location.

Then he started to hear even more voices coming from the TV. "Where are my uggs? I can't walk without my uggs!" "Oh for goodness sake, nobody even cares about that so-called fashion choice, just give them up already!" "Well, maybe your just jealous because my kind of fashion choice is more tasteful then your fascination with plushies!"

Then, more arguing. Except this time, it was an entirely different subject. "Pancakes taste better then eggs!" "Well eggs taste better then pancakes!" "Pancakes." "Eggs." "Pancakes!" "Eggs!" " **PANCAKES!** " " **EGGS!** "

More and more punches and kicks, more and more screaming and yelling behind that one innocent scene. That one innocent, colorful screen. Just when he thought he heard the unbelievable already, there was more. "Well, i believe that 3 x 3 is 78!" "No, it's 9! Have you already learned that from college by now?" Apparently, a challenged student and an angry teacher seemed to be arguing over what the answer to 3 x 3 is. But it was apparent that there were other arguements that involved blackmail, food fighting, and disagreements over fashion choices and plushes. What was even going on behind that innocent screen?

Before he even thought of criticizing the newscast, he also heard "Hey! Everyone! Stop this fighting and let's do this on **break time!** "

Probably a supposed camera director who had started to have enough of the shenanagins attempted to break up the fight. Mr. Herobrine didn't even care about their attempts and had already grabbed their popcorn to enjoy himself.

However, before he had any time to laugh, the camera director offscreen said to a radio phone, "Hey security, we have a commotion on the set and we require asisstance immediately!". The director radioing security to silence the commotion didn't make Mr. Herobrine laugh, it shocked him to a whole new level. And before he knew it, the noise had finally died down and all that played was a long bleep.

The entire audible intervention was surprising to him, but how could he possibly survive through another day even after everything he just heard?

The next day, all the students were in their seats, and Alex and DJ spoke to each other as usual before giving each other one last kiss for the class to start. Mr. Herobrine sat in his seat, still keeping his composure despite the commotion he had overheard last night.

He then said, "Okay class, today's assignment is to watch and listen to an audible scene and try to write down what happens behind that scene!" The whole class was in confusion, wondering why he gave such an assignment. Surprisingly, they were up to the tasks, especially DJ who fortunately brought her headphones in.

Alex however raised her hand and asked, "What inspired you to even come up with such an assignment?"

The End.


End file.
